


[Podfic] Right on the Limits

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney groans, because this is ridiculous. “I think I’m having an allergic reaction,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Right on the Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right on the Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530588) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Thank you to thehoyden for writing and giving permission to record this incredible fic! (Sidenote: this is the fic that made me want to start recording podfic, because I love it so much I wanted to read it to everyone. That was months and months ago, I kind of can't believe I finally finished this one.)

Podfic of Right on the Limits, by thehoyden. (for my "Hurt/Comfort" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rightonthelimits.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Right%20on%20the%20Limits.m4b)


End file.
